mondo_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
In Search of the Titanic
Tentacolino (in Italian as Alla ricerca del Titanic and a.k.a. In Search of the Titanic) is a 2004 Italian animated film. It is a sequel to the 1999 animated film, The Legend of the Titanic and was directed by Kim J. Ok. Synopsis Three years after the first film, Don Juan and Elizabeth, as well as their dog, Smiley and the mice Top Connors and Ronnie, have begun exploring the ocean depths in search of the sunken wreck of the Titanic in a bathysphere. However, a shark named Ice Teeth cuts the cable of the bathysphere and sinks it. When they are sunk, it seems to look like they are "dead". Tentacles is the first to see this and tries to lift up the bathysphere back up to the surface so they can return home. When he tries to lift it up, he can't grab it with his tentacles and gives up all hope. However, the people of Atlantis manage to rescue them and bring them to their kingdom. The occupants awake and find themselves in the lost city of Atlantis. The expedition members undergo a special treatment (a glass of elixir, which looks like wine except it's green) enabling them to breathe underwater. The elixir also makes Don Juan, Elizabeth, Smiley, Connors and Ronnie immortal and unable to return to human life. The King along with his wife, the Queen of Atlantis appoints Pingo, a fish with a spring under him who loves partying, to be the group's counsel to inform them of their situation at a hall full of toys that they also rescued. Afterwards, Don Juan and Elizabeth go back to the King as he apologizes if Pingo's words of never returning to the surface bothered them, which Don Juan assures the King that they are not bothered about it. Meanwhile, Smiley finds himself in love with a white dog (her name is never stated in the film) and seems to quickly return his affections, while Connors and Ronnie are approached by other mice and attend a secret meeting where they learn about a plot to steal the elixir of life. Connors and Ronnie alert Don Juan and Smiley to the plot. The King of Atlantis decides to substitute the elixir with ordinary water. Smiley then decides to help both Connors and Ronnie in their plot to fool the mice into thinking they actually stole the elixir of life from the King of Atlantis. The mice steal the elixir and present it to their leader. This, however, almost kills him by drowning, as it convinces him to jump head-first into the sewers tied to heavy stones. When the other mice see this, the mice's leader and his followers are arrested and are confined to a mental institution for the rest of their life. As a reward, the King of Atlantis assists in the recovery of the Titanic, enlisting the help of Tentacles, the giant friendly octopus who, in the previous film, accidentally threw the iceberg into the Titanic and managed to save everybody on board despite not being able to save the ship itself. The King then transports the Titanic to the bay of a secret island and also makes it Don Juan, Elizabeth, Smiley, the unnamed white dog, Connors and Ronnie's permanent home. The film ends with Don Juan and Elizabeth, as well as Smiley and the unnamed white dog, kissing each other, seemingly happy with their new home. Cast & Characters *Jane Alexander - Elizabeth *Anna Mazzotti - Ronnie *Francis Pardeilhan - Don Juan *Gregory Snegoff - Smile/Maltravers *Top Conners - Stefano Crescentini *Ronnie - Sergio Luzi *Ice Teeth - Paolo Buglioni *Re - Rodolfo Bianchi Songs *"Ice Rap" *"Welcome to Atlantis" *"Ocean of Dreams" Gallery In Search of the Titanic - English DVD Cover.jpg|English DVD Cover. In Search of the Titanic - Italian DVD Cover.jpg|Italian DVD Cover In Search of the Titanic - Polish DVD Cover.jpg|Polish DVD Cover Category:Articles with Wikipedia content Category:The Legend of the Titanic Category:Films